Updates/2007-11-14
Version 1.1.1.3 General * Increased server stability. * Increased client stability. * Increased performance of both client and server. * Various audio adjustments, fixes and changes have been made. * Crouching while moving should now put you into a crouched state and stop your movement (including auto run). * You can no longer crouch while jumping. * Fixed possible Halloween event monetary exploit. Maps and Missions Maps * Changed key card/pass readers to be usable if any member of the group has the mission item/key. * Miasma spawns should no longer interfere with players using Logos shrine in Pinhole Falls Caverns. * Lapyx Assault tokens now drop properly on the defending Bane of the Control Point. * Thrax Ammo Canisters should now properly respawn on Pools. * NPC’s on Torden Mires should now respawn properly if they die. * Abyss - Archeron Post waypoint now working properly. * Sanctus Grotto, Howling Death Burrow, and Fault Lever should no longer be listed in the map list on the right since they are not available. * Changed name for Palisades Dropship waypoint. * Awol Camp on Crucible now has hospital vendors. * Guardian Prominence now has a hospital vendor. * Moved the worklights away from the podium a bit on the Cumbria Research podium (they were too intense). * New Title: "Thunderhead Cartographer". * Players should no longer be able to enter White Oasis Post (Ashen Desert) by climbing the hill behind the base and jumping over the wall. * Added Linkers, Lightbenders, and Nitroglazers to Bane spawn packages for variety. * Added more spawn/patrol paths in Juggernaut Bay and surrounding hallways. * Added vendor map marker to Turpis Refinery Map. * Fixed truncated greeting for Handyman Hank on Thunderhead. * Fixed Capt Howry's greeting on Thunderhead. * Fixed Nirra's confrontation dialogue in the Junkyard. * Fixed: MAP: Stuck at -726.8 129.3 -693.9 in Foreas Concordia Divide outside of Purgos Base (CP). * Removed bugged doors from Avernus Outpost medical center. * Fixed bug with a Stalker on Mires that was being spawned via dropship. Missions * Max mission count has been changed to 30. * Fixed TOO bug across all TOO missions on that would prevent Operations objective from completing if player had already completed the required missions. * Fixed: Rewards: Control Point Token Missions: Rewards for all control point token gather missions contain error text. * The fueling capsule in Pravus Research’s Machina Chamber now has twice the hitpoints. * Killing Lashers and Flaregashers should properly give credit in groups for "Cleaning Crew". * Killing Juroaz should now properly credit entire group in "Showing Off". * Killing Bane should now properly credit entire group in "Feeling Pressure". * Mission Item should now drop properly for everybody in group for "Warped Waypoint". * Mission Item should now drop properly for everybody in group for "Bait and Destroy". * The hospital name for the AFS Encampment on Pravus research now displays properly in the respawn menu. * Purgas Station ‘A Means to an End’ mission updated to avoid confusion with the destruction of one of the fuel pumps. Previously, one location had two pumps that were counted as one being destroyed, with the idea being that they were working on the same vat of fuel. These two are now counted separately and the total number of pumps to destroy has been increased by 1 for a total of 7. * Added a hospital to the Sublevel of the Howling Maw: Cuthah Base instance. * Private Brown should now be spawning at his waypoint on Torden Mires for the mission “Delivery Boy.” * Crate of liquor in the mission “So Thirsty…” should now be unlockable with keycards acquired from the nearby Thrax Marksmen. * The mission “Xanx for the Memories” on Wilderness should now properly complete. * Abyss - “The Scorpion King” – Granitour Boss is now dropping mission item properly. * Abyss - “Questioning Authority” – Mission text now states that mission will fail if a specific branch is chosen. * Abyss - “Pipe Down” – Generator #3 now blows up when all three attached pipes are destroyed. * Abyss - “The Twelve Chairs” – Relays #3 and #4 now blow up when attached linker chairs are destroyed. * Abyss - “The Twelve Chairs” – Objective indicators are now set properly. * Abyss - “Prototype” – Thraxus Machina Supersoldier boss now has correct (evil) faction. * Abyss - “Twisted Metal” – Neobot kills will now increment counter properly. * Abyss “The Penumbra Strain” – Obtain Virus Samples objectives will now complete properly. * Abyss “The Goggles That Do Nothing” – Now has correct mission completer. * Abyss “The Abyss Looks Into You” – Both Branching objective choices now complete correctly. * Abyss “Prometheus Rising” – Fix to mission dialog to give correct directions to objective. * “Abyss Targets of Opportunity” objective “Acquire all waypoints” should now complete correctly. * Plateau/Maligo Base - “One Way Trip” – Final dialog objective with Colonel Bosley will now complete correctly. * It should now be possible to turn in the Defense tokens Control Point mission at the Deadzone Power Station Control Point on Howling Maw. * Updated Keycard for Honjerhyn in the mission “Miner’s Apprentice” so that it could be looted by groups. * Anthill Exterminator mission in Rivasa no longer allows you to plant the poison flares out of order. * Completing counter for Neobot kills will now complete the kill count objective for Abyss mission “Twisted Metal.” * Mission “Universal Language” on Mires should now drop communicators properly from Shield Drones. * New Opening Dialog for "Spy on Something". * Caves of Donn: Several changes: : Boss Forean Machina added to ambush spawn in Too Quiet. : AFS spawn now travel with you if they're still alive at the end of Too Quiet. : AFS spawn are now a redshirt commando and a redshirt field medic. : If you keep 1 AFS member alive during Too Quiet, you get 1000 exp. : If you keep both AFS members alive during Too Quiet, you get 2000 exp. : Changed all spawn groups. Spawns are now Machina, Soldiers, lightbenders and miasma. : At the end of "What Evil Lurks" the Foreans catch a drop ship out. : Teleporter will now take you from Eloh room to the front of the instance. : Ambush and boss 2 will spawn independent of the missions if you and all party members have completed the missions those spawns are attached to. * Logos Research: Necromites ambush should only spawn once now. * Logos Research – Slay on Target: DNA sample usables are now mission activated, so you can’t steal extra DNA. * Logos Research – Added mini boss into logos analyzer room. * Refuge: Removed the additional logos room attached to the “Pretty Distractions” room as it wasn’t being used. * Torcastra Prison – Info Sabotage: Instead of hitting a trigger to start the cut scene, you now use a switch. This should help avoid seeing the cut scene while in battle. * The Refuge – removed access to ‘distraction logos area’ 2nd chamber making it 1 chamber * Sentinel #5 for Crucible mission “Photo Ops” is now spawning correctly. * “Acquire all waypoints” objective in “Crucible Targets of Opportunity” is now completed correctly. * Howling Maw Mission – Electrician’s Charge: The Thrax Machina named The Electrician now drops his Control Chip properly when killed. * Howling Maw Mission – Curtain Call: Placing detonator on second Fuel Processing Pump now registers in the mission objective once detonated. * Howling Maw – Players will now spawn properly in the Gangus Outpost Hospital. * Howling Maw – Players can now acquire the Dia Uyona Hospital. * Reset up the spawner for the Boss at the end of Turpis Refinery to fix a bug. * Added an objective indicator that was missing for the Torden Mires mission “Mixology”. * New medical Vendor in Warnet Caverns. * New Map Markers in Warnet Caverns. * Fixed Broken Timer for "Wrench in the Gears". * Fixed: Map: The Refuge – map display name was not showing up, and an error message box was appearing to report this. * Fixed a problem with the mission “Careless” on Divide, where it wasn’t completing properly. * Fixed Mission Objective Text for "Create the Queen Lure". * Fixed grammar from John McKormic in "Retread Planning". * Logos Research – Freedom’s Another Word: Fixed objective indicators. * Torcastra Prison: Fixed so the graveyard should display and work properly. * Fixed: Blast the Biolab: Fixed objective indicators. * Fixed: Into the Lion’s Den: Fixed objective indicators. * Fixed: Ustor – Silent buy Deadly: Fixed objective indicators. * P’reo Das: Fixed 3 spots where spawn anchors were actually below ground (although no errors were thrown) and re-ran path finding. * Fixed bug with the timer in Logos Research mission Leggo My Logos. You now have the full displayed time to get out of there. * Fluxite Mines - Capturing Supply Lines: Fixed typo in mission. * Refuge - Choosing Sides: Fixed typo in mission. * Refuge - Holding Point: Fixed typo in mission. * Refuge – Race to the Finish: Fixed typo in mission. * Bane Conscription Facility: Fixed typo in Lt. Humphries greeting text. * Fixed typo's in mission dialogue for "Cleaning Crew". * Fixed NPC name for Medical Vendor in Thunderhead Base. * Fixed a floating tesla coil in the Bane Supply Depot. * Fixed: Mission: Long Live the Queen (Ojasa Atta Hive): If you help the Atta and they all become friendly Specialist John spawns next to 4 hostile Atta attacking him. * Fixed: Mission: Long Live the Queen (Ojasa Atta Hive): You are given the moral choice of this mission as you are being attacked by Atta and Brann. You have no time to know what is going on. * Fixed: Map: Thunderhead: Quasso Station: Useable Object with no Clarity of Purpose. * Fixed: Map: Quasso Station: When alarm sensors are triggered a more substantial number of enemy troops should arrive . * Fixed: Map: Thunderhead: Quasso Station: Mission: Kill Crustie level requirement is not consistent with instance. * Fixed: Mission: Missing Troops (Quasso Station): After killing Brown the objective in your Journal says "none" . * Fixed: Map: Thunderhead: Mission: Kill the Crustie: Mission Completion Text is Callous. * Fixed: Mission: Barracks Sweep (Quasso Station): Can poison the Bane before you have acquire the poison. * Fixed: Marshes TOO to require the correct number of Maw kills. * Fixed: Descent: Merricks Merceneries mission to cause the correct NPC to go aggro in course of mission. * Updated Descent: Moxamillion mission to be clearer about kills required. * Fixed: a bug where mission items weren’t removed from Turpis Refinery Mission “Hard Core”. * Fixed bug with Lasher Xenobiology mission where it wasn’t dropping loot for groups where the person who got credit for the kill didn’t have the mission. * Fixed problem with Mires Target of Opportunity mission not having named objectives. * Fixed bug with Bad text on Torden Mires Mission “Making Your Way” which told you to talk to the wrong NPC. * Fixed bug with Bad text on Torden Mires Mission “Ubiquitous Black Box” which told you to get 3 boxes when you only need 2. * Fixed bug by increasing timer on respawning crates for mission “Unlockable” on Mires, set the timer to three minutes. * Fixed bug where Dr. Robertson was offering two versions of the mission “Manta Beam Hill” one without rewards and one with. * Fixed a bug with the Brann in the Ruins of Tampeii instance not having armor. Equipment Weapons and Ammo None Armor None Abilities Recruit * Fixed: Ability: Sprint: Must stop moving for sprint's toggle to work. * Fixed bug where you couldn't cast lightning on a destroyable barrel or crate, and after trying we couldn't fire our weapon or use any other abilities again. Soldier None Specialist None Ranger None Commando None Sapper * You can now have three crab mines out at a time instead of a single one. Biotechnician None Grenadier None Guardian None Sniper * Shredder Ammo damage is now based on either the target, or the caster, whomever is lower level. Spy * Switching your weapon while casting polymorph shouldn’t be possible anymore, doing so will currently set your active weapon as nothing though & you’ll have to cycle once to set the correct weapon. Demolitionist None Engineer None Medic None Exobiologist * Reanimated corpses should now follow the Exobiologist correctly. * Reanimated corpses can no longer be healed or repaired, and have no health or armor regeneration. Enemies * Atta soldier’s will once again get up close and personal with you. * The Brann have rolled out their own line of turrets for increased defensive capabilities. * Fithik should be easier to kill and deal less damage now. * Fithik self-destruct explosions do more damage and in a slightly larger radius now. * Hominis machina laser attacks will now be treated as laser damage and will no longer have a chance to knockback. * Kael spawns have been reduced so that no more than 2 spawn simultaneously. * All varieties of Mox should now have and frequently employ their energy attack. * Reconstructor bot bosses will now employ their full range of abilities. * Various special abilities were removed from Cuthah Elite Infantry and Cuthah Elite Technicians. * Warden bots will now more aggressively approach players. * Warden Bots now leave corpses. Clan * Fixed clan bug where clan name length is unlimited. * Fixed a bug where healing another player was incorrectly considered a PVP action & then applied PVP modifiers for healing for the rest of the combat cycle. Healing another player now is correctly considered a PVP action only if the other player is already in PVP combat. Crafting * All items will now display an enhancement level of 5 in the tooltip description if they cannot be enhanced further. * Tabs on the right side of the crafting window now display tooltips on mouse-over. * You can no longer drag and drop recipes into the crafting window if its level/skill requirements are not met. * There is now an explanation of failure and success rates for Fabrication and Disassembly in the crafting window. * Fixed: UI: Crafting: "take all" button does not work. User Interface * New channels exist for French and German, channels 11 and 12. If you have installed TR in either of these languages General chat channel 1 will no longer be your default channel. * Options menu will now display the last tab the player was on when re-opened, this does not persist past client restart. * Loot threshold options in squad options should now be in order of rarity. * All references to the word “party” in the ui or player messages are now replaced by the word “squad”. * The text in conversation window, chat window, and mission log window will now display properly when the resolution changes. * Name input window for the social window is now centered in the middle of the screen. * Player radar arrow now display on top of other radar indicators. * You can now sort the items in server selection window by ascending and descending order. * When switching to a map with multiple instances, selecting the secondary instances will no longer disable the teleport button. * Player context menu list in the radial menu will now only display if that part of the menu is moused over. * All tooltips are now wider and tooltip text should no longer be cut off. * Localized squad option menu will now display. * Tutorial window now properly allows the player to turn tutorials back on. * The right click option display in the tooltip windows will now resize properly if the text is wrapped. * Backpack now closes when looting window closes. * Added to tooltips for items in the loot window. * Added ability to change player last name after the last character is deleted. * Med Packs now use proper icons in the buff tray. * Regeneration Wave now uses the proper icon in the buff tray. * Adjusted inventory window height to be slightly shorter to not show a cut off row at the bottom. * Performance should be better when redisplaying target info on the same target. * There are now display settings for clan names of players in the game options. * Repair window no longer resets to the top after an item has been repaired. * Updated the random name generator to display names from a list. * Invited players now receive a wargame message in the chat window. * Damage text in the combat log for lava damage no longer implies that you are the source of the damage. * Destroyable usable objects can no longer be targeted unless we are allowed to do damage to them. (A good example of this was the supply crate in bootcamp, you could target it after the first tutorial mission was completed but you couldn't damage it). * Added /emote command. Usage: typing "/emote raises an eyebrow" will display " raises an eyebrow" in the chat window. * emote /throat works again. Reminder, the End of Beta emote gift is /cutthroat and won't be handed out until November. * Fixed: Weapons: Able to break holstering and unholstering weapons if switching weapons while animation plays. * Fixed: After bringing up the menu, your name will no longer appear as 'None' while rolling on loot. * Fixed: we were not seeing the names of Logos Dispensers when we moused over them * Fixed bug where can now target cipherable crates again (and can therefore cipher them). * Fixed a problem where the server & client could get out of sync with regard to being weapon ready or not & thus keeping your weapon stuck drawn or holstered. * Force Fields no longer block LOS while destroyed. * Fixed: a bug that was causing the Waypoint UI to appear when arriving at a Waypoint destination. Category:Patch Notes